


I'll Do Anything

by KairiasYami2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...sorta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Permadeath, Time Travel Fix-It, for now, kinda depends, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: But he knows that won’t work - he’s been in this position too many times to think it will. Somehow, inevitably, the dream will force him out of bed and amongst friends who are lost to him now. He will be forced to look every single one in the eyes and know that he’s the reason they’re all dead.He’s the reason they all joined this pointless rebellion, and he’s the reason that, later this day, they’ll all be dead.(AU from the L'manberg War for Independance, where there is permadeath and no respawn; everyone from L'manberg except Wilbur died in the final control room)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 34





	I'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and never got around to posting it! I've been going through my notes and documents as a way to avoid doing my homework, and found this! It's no masterpiece, but I think it's a cool concept!  
> (who knows if Wilbur's in character though lol)
> 
> Also I'm leaving this open to adoption or whatever, if this inspires you take the idea and run with it! Just make sure to include that your fic was inspired by this one so I can find it and read it myself! :D

It’s the yelling that wakes him first. He frowns a little, eyes still closed, because who could be yelling that loud? And why?

It’s only after he registers who it is that is shouting that he opens his eyes. He recognizes that voice. And worse, he recognizes those words.

He gazes hopelessly at the ceiling of his room in L’manberg and does his best not to weep.

That’s Tommy shouting. He’s shouting something about a battle coming up, and how he’s the best fighter and there’s no way Dream could ever beat him. Wilbur contemplates not getting out of bed.

But he knows that won’t work - he’s been in this position too many times to think it will. Somehow, inevitably, the dream will force him out of bed and amongst friends who are lost to him now. He will be forced to look every single one in the eyes and know that he’s the reason they’re all dead.

He’s the reason they all joined this pointless rebellion, and he’s the reason that, later this day, they’ll all be dead.

So he forces himself out of bed and absently pulls on his uniform, the motions still muscle memory even after months on the run. He exits the van, and stops for a moment to look over L’manberg. It’s nothing particularly special, the land plain grass and the walls causing everything to seem so small. Not far from the van a fire is going, and his men - _his friends, his family, all_ dead _because of him_ \- are gathered around it, laughing as they cook some fish.

Wilbur aches to join them, to sit down and talk to them and warn them away from the battlefield today, but he’s tried that before. It never works. So he begins to turn away but-

It appears he paused for too long, and Tommy catches sight of him. His face lights up and he begins to wave and shout, interrupting a story Fundy was telling. “WILBUR!! BIG MAN, COME OVER HERE!!!”

That’s...

That’s not right.

That’s never happened before. He’s stayed longer, watched for longer, and never once has he been noticed, never once has he been invited over.

He know this must be a trick, another horrible way his brain has decided to punish him, but he can’t help the small step in the direction of the fire.

That small step changes everything.

First, because he was able to take that step - he’s never been able to move toward the fire and actually make progress, his body either refuses to move or the campsite stays forever out of his reach.

Second, the shock he's in and the way he's scrambling for some explanation has caused him to fall. It’s not a long fall, more of a trip that anything dangerous, but he lands hard on his face, too startled to do anything to stop himself.

It hurts.

It...hurts?

How does it hurt?

Wilbur slowly pulls himself into a sitting position and lifts a hand to his face. When he touches his nose he feels pain and he inhales sharply. He pulls back his hand and it is covered in blood. Numb, Wilbur can barely make out the sounds of voices talking over him. He can’t take his eyes away from his hand.

He’s never felt pain in any of his nightmares. He’s never the one getting hurt, he’s not afraid of pain. No, he’s always the one watching those he cares about get hurt, sometimes he’s even the one causing the pain. So this...

This makes no sense.

He slowly looks up as he finally registers people are talking to him and he sees Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo crowded in front of him, all of them clearly concerned, though Tommy tries to hide it with a scowl that Wilbur can see through by virtue of being his brother.

They aren’t looking at him in fear or hatred, like they sometimes do in his nightmares, there are no accusatory words or swords being drawn on him. They’re looking at him like they care, like he hasn’t ruined their lives and caused their deaths.

As he gazes at them, he feels an itching at the back of his mind and he slowly remembers a story Phil told him once, years ago.

It was about a woman, who lost all of her loved ones to a great tragedy. The woman, a queen, grieved and suffered until one day she could take it no more and ended her life. But instead of finding herself in the afterlife, she woke the morning of the great tragedy. Overjoyed, she worked to save all of her loved ones, and she did! But saving her loved ones required a sacrifice, one that she was more than willing to make. She disappeared, and no one knows what happened to her.

At the time Wilbur dismissed the story, an old fable created by some depressed dude who’d lost people. But now...

Even if it was all bullshit, and he would take up in a few moments and nothing would change, there was a _chance._ There was _hope_ , and Wilbur hadn’t had that in a long, long time.

So he is going to treat this as if it is real, as if he really has gone back in time to prevent the tragedy that ruined his life and took the lives of the boys in front of him.

But first.

All three of the boys hovering in front of him let out startled shouts as he lunges forward and sweeps all of them into a big hug. He holds them close to him, tightening his grip as they (mostly Tommy) try to struggle away.

He will do anything to keep them as warm and lively as they are right now.

* * *

“Dream.”

“Wilbur.”

“I want to make a deal.”

“I’m listening. Talk.”

“You let L’manberg exist, you don’t treat the people there poorly, you don’t harm my men in any way. In exchange-“

“Whatever you’re offering in exchange must really be something if you’re requesting that much-“

“In exchange, I willingly surrender to you. I will do anything, absolutely anything, to protect L’manberg and the people in it from harm.”

“...You have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I don't really have any plans for this fic? Like I dunno where I'd go from here.  
> Why did Dream accept Wilbur's deal? It's probably 'cause he likes the idea of having total control over someone, and it would cause Tommy such pain (and we know how Dream wants to break Tommy or whatever)  
> Hope you enjoyed this one shot! :D


End file.
